<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valentine's Day RTMO by hinatata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828474">Valentine's Day RTMO</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatata/pseuds/hinatata'>hinatata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Making Out, Social Media, other pairings mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:09:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinatata/pseuds/hinatata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsu wants to confess on Valentine's Day, but will his feelings reach Mao?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valentine's Day RTMO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hahah probably ooc but this was just for me <br/>i also wrote this in one sitting and have never wrote for enstars before so shrug</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was dumb and he was tired.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Kuma-kun, you just kicked me!” Izumi complained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu continued to spread out under the table in the Knights’ studio room. He put his head down in his arms, letting out a soft yawn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knights’ weren’t practicing today anyway. They were just hanging out. Discussing publicity, what was appropriate to share on social media coming from idols and the works. The discussion was brought up because Valentine’s Day was approaching and the members were excited to spend it with their significant others. Out of the public-eye of course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Izumi and Arashi led the conversation about the necessity to hold private lives while Tsukasa simply was not out to his family. They had the general consensus that they should not post anything romantic about Valentine’s Day. It was unprofessional of idols anyway. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This led to what was appropriate from accepting chocolates and candies from fans. Knights was a top unit at Yumenosaki. The members were some of the most popular kids in the school. They definitely had fans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s fine to accept chocolates from friends and classmates, but otherwise we should reject them,” Izumi groaned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rude. We should accept from everyone, shouldn’t we?” Arashi pondered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu groaned, pushing his forehead to the table. This was just dumb. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ritsu-chan,” Arashi put her hand on his shoulder and offered a smile. “Are you going to try again this year?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not going to understand you again.” Izumi shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks for your encouragement, Secchan,” Ritsu muttered into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Leo piped in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Leader!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Don’t you pay attention!” Tsukasa looked appalled that the Leader of his unit could be such an airhead. “Mao Isara from 2-B!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah. Don’t know the name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re impossible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Suu-chan.” Ritsu mumbled into his sleeves again. He lifted his head again. “I don’t know what to do.” Besides from Mao, Knights’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>were </span>
  </em>
  <span>his closest friends. Maybe he should talk about his feelings more often. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu pouted. But it was kind of hard when all of </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> love lives were working out just fine. Arashi had Mika. Izumi and Leo obviously. Even Tsukasa and Sora. Why wouldn’t things work out with him and Mao. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knew why. He felt his heart sink. For starters, he wasn’t Mao’s type. He was bratty and always wanted things his own way. What would Mao even find appealing about that. He’s hardworking and strong, and Ritsu always feels like a burden to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s also the striking second option even if he could overlook that Mao had stuck by his side for all these years. Has Mao ever, even once, given off a hint that he’s into guys? My god, how embarrassing. Ritsu has always assumed because it seemed like everyone he ever met at Yumenosaki swung that way, even if it was just for one person. For example, Tomoya was one of the straightest boys he had ever met, until he saw him fall desperately in love with Hokuto. And that wasn’t the only occurrence like that. So why couldn’t that be the case with him and Mao? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You like this guy, right? You should make him chocolates and tell him your feelings. It’ll work out.” Leo said casually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu looked at him. Leo wasn’t even paying attention. He had begun writing something down with intensity like inspiration just struck him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yeah! Just be completely honest! He’ll definitely understand this time!” Arashi clasped her hands together and smiled, trying to support the best she could. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-Maybe he really is just really dense? It’s worth trying, Ritsu-senpai!” Tsukasa jumped in with encouraging words as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just do it. You might as well,” Izumi said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu looked at the other Knights members encouraging him. He let a small smile come to his face. “Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was late. But Ritsu did his best. Actually this was not his best But all three batches of chocolates he wasn’t satisfied with and he was exhausted. He wasn’t used to trying so hard. But he really wanted it to work this time. For his feelings to come across genuine and real, and not as “like a friend, right?” He felt his stomach turn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god this wasn’t going to work</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu felt his face heat up with embarrassment that he had been trying so hard on something so trivial and dumb like chocolates for Valentine’s Day for a guy that probably doesn’t even like him. He felt his body go numb. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If Rei found out about this, he’d never live it down</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’d insist </span>
  <em>
    <span>on comforting</span>
  </em>
  <span> his rejection and the thought of his older brother forcing him into a hug and to talk made him want to die right then and there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu looked at the little baggy of chocolates he had prepared with the best looking pieces from the most satisfying batch. The bag was clear with red and pink hearts on it. He even used a heart mold for the chocolates. This didn’t read as “friendship chocolates” right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This had to work.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was Valentine’s Day. Ritsu barely slept at all with the anxiety of what was waiting for him. In fact he was even awake early enough to text Mao not to come over, that he would just see him at school. He was scared he would confess as soon as he saw him to get it over with, and he could not handle a whole school day if he was rejected. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the day came though, Ritsu decided he would do it the first chance he could get alone time with Mao. However this proved to be harder than he thought it would be. He never realized how popular Mao actually was, everyone seemed to want time with him. And the moment he was free, he had someone approaching him with chocolates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the day was coming to an end, Ritsu looked at his bag of chocolates in his bag. He wanted to give up. There was just no way it looked like this was happening. Ritsu felt himself clench his jaw. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It wasn’t going to work out anyway. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to go rest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a nice day. Why not to the roof. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu ended up falling asleep on a bench on the roof, waking up to the school bells. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah.</span>
  </em>
  <span> School was over. He didn’t get a chance to give Mao his chocolates. Better luck next time. Ritsu felt a little...sad. It’s not like he had gotten his hopes up, but he was disappointed. Would it have worked out? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu tried not to think of the ‘what-if’s and lazily walked back inside the school back to his classroom to get his bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The school was empty. Everyone must have been in a rush to leave for their Valentine’s date. He reached his classroom door. There was no one there. Cleanup duty must be done already. He found his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He dug around to make sure he had everything and felt the chocolates. He pulled them out and looked at them with a grimace on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This was dumb</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Would it have really worked out? Would Mao have accepted him? Ritsu felt really down on himself. His body felt heavy and he just wanted to go home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door rattled and slid open. Ritsu looked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ritsu? You’re still here?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maa-kun? What are you doing here?” Ritsu felt his heart leap. He hid his chocolates behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had some last second Student Council stuff to do. Trickstar was going to meet up for a little while, but everyone ditched, so I came to get my bag.” Mao crossed the room and there it was. Ritsu didn’t even notice it was still there! “Is Knights meeting today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Everyone went on dates.” Ritsu could feel his heartbeat quicken. Was this his moment?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, I’m not surprised. I’m pretty sure that’s what the rest of Trickstar did.” Mao smiled, walking over to Ritsu. “Well, I’m free now. Do you want to go home together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually! Maa-kun, I have something for you!” Ritsu took a deep breath, but it caught in his throat. He froze. This was so unlike him. Why was he so nervous? This was Mao! But if he was rejected, it could possibly ruin their friendship, and Ritsu couldn’t bear to lose Mao from his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held out the chocolates with both hands, his head bowed slightly, his eyes squeezed tight, jaw clenched. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why was he SO nervous!?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maa-kun, I lo-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ritsu, you didn’t have to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu took a deep breath, but didn’t move. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please read the atmosphere!!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maa-kun…” Ritsu tried again, quieter. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ritchan, I kno-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maa-kun,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tried to sound more affirming, but he sounded whiny and desperate. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please understand.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was setting and the room was starting to fill with oranges and shadows bounces off the walls. And here Ritsu was handing Mao chocolates on Valentine’s Day, confessing his feelings. It all felt...romantic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao felt his face grow warm and his stomach dropped. This was exactly what it looked like. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ritsu</span>
  </em>
  <span> was </span>
  <em>
    <span>confessing</span>
  </em>
  <span> his feelings for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mao</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god!</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao felt his heart race. It’s not like he’s never thought about it before. Of course he has. But he’s never really </span>
  <em>
    <span>THOUGHT</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it. Ritsu was his best friend. It’s not like he’s never had gay panic over how pretty he was or the things he would say to him. But he always thought Ritsu was </span>
  <em>
    <span>TEASING</span>
  </em>
  <span> him! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Making fun of him! </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao tried to steady his breathing. He gulped and reached out to grab the chocolate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu finally let out a breath and looked up at Mao. He was confused. He had no idea what Mao was thinking right now. What did that mean?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao held the chocolates in his hands, looking at them, admiring the cute packaging. The air between them was heavy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maa-kun-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I, um, I’ll accept your feelings.” Mao took a breath. “I’m sorry I didn't understand them sooner, but I want to accept them.” Mao wasn’t really sure how to accept a confession. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu looked at Mao. He was in shock. Did he hear right? Was he still asleep on the roof? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Ritsu wasn’t sure his voice would work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, I really like you, Ritchan.” Mao said sheepishly. His cheeks were pink as if he were embarrassed. “Even if it took me until just now to realize it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu smiled at Mao and stepped closer to him. “You really mean it?” Ritsu grasped Mao’s hands, still holding onto his bag of chocolates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d like to try dating.” Mao lowered his voice to just their small space. He smiled at Ritsu and leaned into their space a little more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” Ritsu leaned forward and touched foreheads with Mao.They stayed like that enjoying each other’s company for a little while before Ritsu perked up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Picture!” He pulled away from Mao and dug through his bag to find his phone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want a picture?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good lighting! And our first picture together.” Ritsu cooed and Mao chuckled. “Come over to the window and hold up your chocolates.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of pose am I supposed to do?” Mao asked as he leaned in close to Ritsu for a selfie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just be cute. You’re good at that. I want to take a couple.” Ritsu said as he snapped a picture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the first one they’re just leaning really close, smiling cute for the camera. In some they made silly faces. Some had cat filters on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I do something?” Ritsu asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah of course.” Mao replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the next photo, Ritsu leaned in and kissed Mao on the cheek. Mao had a gentle loving smile on his face, almost looking caught off guard. Ritsu thought it was one of the cutest photos. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I try that again?” Ritsu asked holding the phone at a better angle, Mao nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time when Ritsu leaned in, Mao turned his head and captured his lips in a chaste kiss. Ritsu didn’t get the picture and immediately pulled away, flustered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry was that too much?” Mao asked. He suddenly felt flushed too. Ritsu composed himself and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you just surprised me. Can we try that again? I didn’t get a picture.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of replying Mao just leaned in slowly. Ritsu kissed him gently. He was surprised at how soft Mao was. Before his senses could be overfilled with Mao, his brain yelled at him to take the photo, that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted this on camera</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His thumb clicked what was hopefully a button, before, without breaking the kiss, Ritsu all but dropped his phone on a desk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Maa-kun, Maa-kun, Maa-kun.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The chaste peck for the picture turned into kiss after kiss. Mao managed to drop the chocolates somewhere and his hands were around Ritsu’s waist. Ritsu slung his arms around Mao’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes closed, lost in the moment. In Mao’s scent, in his taste, in his touch. Ritsu couldn’t believe this was real. He snuck breaths through the kiss and in his nose, and refused to break off the kiss, even for air. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao nibbled on Ritsu’s bottom lip, earning a surprised gasp. Ritsu smiled into the kiss opening his mouth welcoming Mao in. Mao immediately accepted Ritsu’s invitation and invaded his mouth. Licking tongues, and teeth, they explored each other. Ritsu wrapped his arms tighter around Mao. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want this to be a dream. Mao gripped onto Ritsu, likewise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Two were doing all they could to stay put and not grind against each other, or to let their hands wander. They were in a classroom, after all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They were in a classroom.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mao broke the kiss. They were both gasping for air, not quite wanting to be far from the other, but the realization if they got caught in that state it would be trouble. Mao was on the Student Council after all. He would be in big trouble if Eichi found them, regardless of how much debauchery goes on in this school. The two took a step from each other and straightened up their uniforms. Ritsu found his phone, and Mao found Ritsu’s chocolates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Should we get going?” Mao asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Hey, can I post a picture of us?” Ritsu asked, going through his photos, getting ready to edit them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Mao took Ritsu’s hand and they started their walk home together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuma-kun! What did we say about posting pictures?!” Izumi shoved his phone in Ritsu’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Knights had met up the next day. Again, they skipped out on practice, but this time they were talking about how their Valentine’s dates had gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ritsu looked up. The photo he had posted was the one of him and Mao full on kissing, holding the Valentine’s chocolates up with the caption </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Happy Valentine’s Day. I confessed!”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had </span>
  <em>
    <span>blown up</span>
  </em>
  <span> on social media, and even commented on a few tabloids. For the most part, people were very excited and supportive of the two idols. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I never said I wouldn’t post anything.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey follow me on twitter (or on insta i draw)</p>
<p>@grilledfeet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>